


Fine Time for a Shower

by WhisperedWords12



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hard Rain Campaign, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: Nick and Ellis get separated from the group. Nick has to teach Ellis a quick lesson about putting their lives at risk for a shower but all things considering, Nick appreciated how clean Ellis was when they were close like this.





	Fine Time for a Shower

One second Ellis was there, the next he was being dragged backwards, nails racking the ground, a long, unnatural tongue curled around his torso. It wrapped around his upper thigh, constricting as it pulled. Ellis had only been carried a couple of feet back before he was released, Nick's bullet finding itself buried in the Smoker's head, severing the hold.

Nick ran over and grabbed Ellis' arm, pulling him to his feet. Nick had been subject to such a hold before and knew how terrifying it could be, but they couldn’t afford the moment Ellis needed to get himself back together. Nick gave him a shove before surging forward.

The rain crashed down around them, making the ground slippery and wet. Nick skidded to a halt as he noticed a swarm up ahead.

Ellis slipped, smashing into Nick.

Nick reached out, steadying him.

Ellis thanked him, pulling Nick into a quick side hug.

Their bodies touched and Nick had to closed his eyes for a moment, heat racing into his cheeks.

This seemed to be happening more and more. An image flashed through his mind of being allowed to take Ellis by the waist, to press their bodies together. Nick almost feel himself grinding their hips together, one hand slipping around to the younger man's ass, his other hand sliding down to Ellis' crotch, the moan coming from his wet, rain soaked lips, allowing Nick to lean in and—

A gunshot jolted Nick back to the present, where Ellis was pulling away, his pistol raised next to Nick's head. The horde had spotted them, dragging themselves in a horrifying manner after them.

Ellis unloaded a clip at them, firing off at the horde that was quickly approaching them.

Nick, steadied himself, letting go of the kid to turn and help Ellis fight back the encroaching zombies.

Together they made quick work of the horde. Ellis threw a pipe bomb he had saved for a time of need, and Nick shot at them as they ran after it. He glanced up at the sky as the rain poured down around them, and looked around for Coach and Rochelle. Ellis seemed to be thinking along the same line, worry clear across his face as he glanced at Nick.

"Shoot, they must've just slipped'n somewhere to wait out the storm." He said, but he sounded even less confident than he looked.

Nick nodded, knowing the kid ran on hope. "Must of. We should do the same or we're toast."

Ellis pulled a thick Sharpie out of his pocket. Nick frowned. "What's that for?" he ask, scowling at the Ellis’ retreating back.

Ellis started writing on the nearest house in big letters. "So they can find us when the storm clears."

Nick's frown deepened. "Do you really want to stick around long enough for that to happen? What if another horde comes through, or we run into a tank? We should—"

"We're gonna stay. They would for us, we will for them." Ellis cut in firmly, finishing his message before closing the marker.

Nick just shook his head. "You spelt 'meet' wrong, you shoulda let me write it."

Ellis shot him a dirty look. "Did not, you're just lookin' at it wrong." He said as he started in the direction of the safe house.

Nick squinted at the message. In messy, sideways writing it spelled out to Coach and Ro to meet them at the safe house by the Garage Sale. "Oh ya, you're writing just sucks. What if someone else sees it and comes after us?" He asked, trailing after Ellis, barely seeing his bright yellow shirt a couple feet ahead of him in the storm.

He could just make out Ellis laughing to himself as he shook his head. "Shoot Nick, aint no zombie that can read. Thought you knew that."

"That's not what I—oh, forget it." Nick said. They walked in silence to the safe house, which was probably for the best since they had to shout to be heard over the storm and that might attract more zombies. Nick jogged the last little bit into the shelter, Ellis running in after him, pausing to write another message on the door for Coach and Ro before locking it behind him.

In the safe house, they did their usual sweep, room by room, floor by floor. The good thing about the safe house was that they were usually well fortified on all levels. The bad part was that people left them open as they left so other survivors could get in, meaning the zombies could get in too. Usually, when they got to a safe house, they locked themselves in before cleaning it out completely. Because once it was cleared, they were safe. Nick and Ellis only had to clear out three zombies before they deemed the area safe and survivable. It was in good condition with meager supplies, but supplies all the same.

They took turns bandaging each other up. Ellis slipped off his shirt so Nick could evaluate the bruising and check the ribs were the Smoker had grabbed a hold of him. One might have been bruised, but thankfully nothing was broken. Nick moved his fingers expertly across Ellis' chest, knowing a thing or two about patching up guys from his younger days in his shadier business. Ellis didn't complain for even a second throughout the whole this, just chatted on about "this one time—", Nick only pretending to listen, nodding at the appropriate times, using the chatter to block out what he was really thinking, thoughts of racking his teeth across Ellis' shoulder, pulling his hair, making him moan Nick's name—

"—but then, Keith said 'ouch man, that hurt!' and near dropped dead. Oh, that was a good day."

Fucking Keith the cock block.

Nick wondered—not for the first time—if Ellis and Keith ever had a thing. Mainly Nick wondered how Keith had survived all the stories Ellis told. Each tale left Ellis’ best friend more and more horribly disfigured and broken. But then again, after all that had happened, how were Nick and Ellis still alive? How was anyone living in this state of zombie apocalypse still alive?

Ellis looked Nick over next, shirt still off, as Nick started off into space. He was less comfortable letting himself be checked, but it was something Ellis wanted to do so he sat still. He gave answers when he was asked, was helpful in all of Ellis' methods of playing doctor and patiently let the kid wrap his wrist twice after screwing it up the first time.

Ellis was barely done wrapping it when he dropped Nick's hand and stood back to look him over, eyebrows pinched in confusion. "Well damn, Nick. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Nick winced and cradled the arm against his chest.

Ellis sputtered out an apology.

Nick waved him off, shooting a glare at the kid. "Nothing's wrong. Why?"

Ellis pouted. "You done gone and listened to all of my stories, didn't tell me to shut up once, what's going on?"

Nick almost laughed. There was definitely a smile playing at his lips as he shrugged. "Nothing else to do than listen to you blabber on."

Ellis eyed him suspiciously. "Is this about Coach and Ro? Because it's okay to be worried, but they're gonna be fine. Shoot, we've been through worse than this!" He said. He tried to smile, but it faltered.

Nick shook his head, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid."

"I aint no kid, Nick, Imma man."

"Sure Overalls"

They cooked up and ate their dinner, the mood lightening as Ellis talked. Nick couldn't help but take peeks at Ellis throughout the evening, the thoughts from this afternoon intensifying. This had become a pass time for Nick, a way to make the hours move. At first, he couldn't stand Ellis. A hillbilly who couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life.

Things quickly changed. Nick noticed all of the little things that Ellis did. The confident swagger he had, his genuinely good heart, the way he would give up his medpack to his teammates without a second thought, how he always insisted on leaving behind supplies for the next group that came through. And as payment for such kindnesses, Nick envisioned himself fucking the younger man in every possible way he could come up with. Right now, he was wondering how he could smoothly sweep away all of the crap on the table, and get Ellis on top of it.

Ellis shot him another worried look, and Nick dropped his gaze, which he had probably held for too long again. He had no clue if Ellis was even gay, or if this Keith asshole was a friend or a fuck buddy, but it couldn't hurt to imagine the scenarios in the meantime till he found out.

What he really wished he had was a deck of cards. That always distracted him when his mind was going, especially when it was going somewhere that it shouldn't be. They finished their dinner, cleaned everything well so the smells wouldn't attract anything and headed upstairs to find a room to camp out in. They hauled all of their supplies upstairs into the same room. Staying together in one spot throughout the night was less comfortable, but safer, especially when they were only two people. They chose a corner room, the windows already blacked out and boarded up, with a queen sized bed and a plush chair in the corner.

Ellis was on the first shift for the night. They had decided on each doing two shifts, as there was less people to keep watch. Even though they knew that the safe house was secured, they weren't taking any stupid chances. They dropped their things in the corner of the room opposite to the bed, except for a fully loaded weapon which Nick placed on the floor next to the bed just in case.

Ellis went to piss as Nick tidied up and wondered idly if he had time to jack off quickly before the kid got back. He decided that he did, walking across the room to his backpack and pulled out a tiny bottle of lube he had nabbed from a pharmacy they passed through when no one was looking. He squinted at it, wondering if this kinda shit expired, when he heard footsteps coming back down the hall.

He barely had time to slip the bottle into his pocket before Ellis slipped back into the room, soaking wet. Nick stood there, staring for a moment. Then his lips pulled back into a snarl and he launched himself at the kid. Ellis yelled as he hit the wall behind him with a thud.

"What the hell did you do?" Nick snarled, pressing his arm against Ellis' neck, forcing his chin to tilt upwards, the other hand tangled in the yellow shirt, hip forcing Ellis' against the wall.

The kid's eyes went wide, "Nothin' Nick, I swear."

Nick narrowed his eyes, "Did you fucking go outside? After we secured the safe house and were getting ready for the night, one of the hardest times for us?"

Ellis paled. "Shoot Nick, I was careful. I found shampoo in the bathroom and wanted to wash my hair, but then I remembered that the water don't work no more, so I figured—" Nick jammed his arm harder into Ellis' throat, silencing him. The water coating Ellis' body and clothes was slowly leeching into Nick's already damp suit.

"You stupid, backwoods idiot. If you get me killed because of this, I will haunt you into the next life." Nick growled.

Ellis rolled his eyes, "Did I ever tell you about this one time, Keith lived in the graveyard and met a ghost who stabbed—"

Nick lost it. Lost control of himself and his actions and kissed the kid as hard as he could, silencing Ellis' idiotic story.

Ellis let out a surprised sound, but even more confusingly for Nick just melted into it.

Nick dropped the arm that was pinning Ellis' neck to the wall and reached out to cup the kid's face, pulling him closer with the other one. He closed his eyes and leaning into it.

Ellis relaxed as he sighed, allowing Nick to lick up into his mouth, their breaths mingling together. Too soon, Nick pulled back, looking Ellis over carefully. Ellis looked hungry for it, their lips so close that if he spoke, they would probably touch.

There was a heavy silence in the air, and Nick's expression turned strained. "You decide what happens next, kiddo." He said, voice rough.

Ellis didn’t even need a second to think. "Get on the bed" he whispered.

Nick moaned and moved back, hand still curled in Ellis' shirt, pulling him over too. Nick's knees hit the bed and he stumbled and fell, landing in a sitting position on the sheets. Ellis climbed onto his lap, planting a hot, open mouth kiss on Nick's lips.

Nick moaned and grabbed Ellis' hips, dragging him as close as possible as Ellis straddled his lap. "You locked everything?" Nick asked between kisses.

"Yes" Ellis drawled.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

Ellis nipped at his bottom lip and growled. "Yes."

Nick nodded, no longer wanting to waste words.

Ellis' fingers slipped under Nick's shirt. It wasn’t enough. He pulled off the shirt altogether so Ellis could pinch and pull at his nipples. Nick moaned, not even bothering to hide his excitement, instead grinding up against Ellis.

Ellis got the message and started rocking his hips teasingly, making Nick's eyelids flutter shut. It was embarrassing how uneven his breathing was becoming but he didn’t care. This was real. Ellis was on top of him. In all his scheming and most fucked up thoughts Ellis was never on top but somehow it worked for him.

"Should I slow down old man? I wouldn't wanna give y'all a heart attack." Ellis mumbled playfully.

Nick's eyes snapped open and Ellis yelped as he was flipped onto his back, hands pinned over his head, Nick straddling his hips preventing him from moving freely. Nick went to kiss Ellis but hesitated. "Is this what you want?" he breathed out, praying that it was. Fuck, he wanted this so bad.

Ellis nodded quickly, almost as if he was surprised Nick needed to ask.

Nick went to kiss him again but pulled back just shy of Ellis’ lips. "Have you done this before?"

Ellis nodded, "This one time—"

Nick slapped a hand over his mouth. "I've decided I don't want hear it."

Ellis nodded, eyes wide but trusting.

Nick removed the hand and licked up Ellis' neck, stopping only to give Ellis another open mouthed kiss, their tongues quickly working together as if they had done this a hundred times before. He started actively pushing down onto Ellis, grinding their bodies together, fingers working at stripping off articles of clothing. Once his hands were free, Ellis wasn’t slow to help.

When they were both down to their boxers, Nick paused, eyeing the dark bruising that wound its way around Ellis' leg and torso. He slid down the bed, kissing his way gently up Ellis' thigh, following the dark bruise mark trail until he reached the rough fabric of Ellis’ underwear.

"Keep it together Overalls, we're only just starting." Nick teased, fingers tracing the lines of Ellis' hard cock over the fabric.

Ellis' shuddered and arched up into Nick's hand, barely acknowledging the remark.

Nick smirked and slipped his fingers under the waistband, pausing to glance up at Ellis.

Ellis sighed and rolled his eyes. "Stop treatin' me lika kid, Nick". His voices sounded strong but his eyes practically begged Nick to continue.

Nick chuckled and pulled off Ellis' boxers, freeing his erection.

Ellis moaned loudly as Nick wrapped his fingers around him, stroking him leisurely with one hand, the other reaching off the bed into his pant pocket for the lube.

He coated his fingers with it and slowly slipped one into Ellis' ass, gently working the muscles open more, never stopping with the hand stroking Ellis' cock. The kid gasped and bit his lip, arching himself into Nick's fist.

Ellis let out a shaky laugh, "You sly dog, where you planning this?"

Nick smirked and added another finger, "I was gonna jerk off to the thought of me fucking you, but did I think it was really going to happen?" He laughed again and gave his hand and expert twist, making Ellis moan louder, "Not really."

Ellis was too blissed out to have anything to say to that. Nick counted that as a win and pushed in a third finger. Ellis tipped his head back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. Nick smiled to himself, taking immense pleasure in the expression on Ellis' face, it being every bit as exciting as he had imagined.

All of a sudden, Ellis pulled away from Nick. Nick was about to protest when the kid surprised him by flipping them over on the bed, reversing their positions. Nick gapped at the kid, but Ellis only responded by working off Nick's boxers and taking him into his mouth, breath hot on Nick's fully erect cock.

Nick moaned, taken aback, and fisted a hand in Ellis' hair, forcing him down further. Ellis gagged but took it, mouth stretched around Nick. He finally pulled back and gasped. Nick smirked slightly, muttering an apology. Ellis just flipped him off but more importantly went back to sucking him off.

Nick was more gentle after that with his hand in the kid's hair. He slid his fingers through it, shaking his head at how wet it still was from the idiot going out into the rain to wash it.

Ellis reached down and started stroking himself. Nick watched and moaned. "Ellis no, please. I wanna fuck you so bad." He said.

Ellis looked up at him, mouth still stretched around his cock. Nick hated to admit it, but that look almost made him lose it.

Ellis pulled back and crawled up over him, stopping to angled himself above Nick's dick.

In all of Nick's daydreams, _he_  had been the one in charge. Ellis was always spread out under him, begging and wanting. But this… this was so fucking hot. Ellis sat himself down gently on Nick's cock, wincing once, readjusting, then pushed himself down.

Nick gasped at how tight Ellis was, constricting his muscles around his cock. Ellis grunted and bowed his head slightly, not moving, giving himself time to adjust. Nick slid his hands to Ellis' hips, holding him there.

"Ya'know Ellis, I believe they call this position the cowgirl. Is this something you learned from your sister?"

Ellis punched Nick hard in the chest, the movement making him slide slightly up Nick's cock, causing them both to moan.

"Okay, no more jokes" Nick said as Ellis slid back down onto him, starting to slowly rock his body up and down on Nick.

Nick was slack jawed and fuzzy, watching the concentrated look on Ellis face as he went to work thrusting himself onto Nick.

"Fuck, Ellis. So good" he moaned.

Ellis grunted in agreement, eyes closing and head tilting up.

Nick was sure his grip was becoming near bruising as he got closer, but Ellis never complained. He dropped one hand from Ellis' hip to his cock, pumping in time to the kid's now uneven rhythm.

"I'm fucking close, Nick." Ellis said, his eyes still closed.

Nick moaned. "Oh fuck, Ellis. Say it again. Say my fucking name." he thrust up to meet Ellis' body, both of them so close.

Ellis' eyelids fluttered open and he shuttered under Nick's intense gaze. "Fuck, Nick" he moaned out, the words sounding fucking desperate on his lips. This bottom lip looked swollen from having been bitten at.

"Fuck, Ellis. Fuck, again."

Ellis' thrusts got faster, harder, more intense. He cried out as hot cum shot across Nick's chest as the older man pumped Ellis' cock fiercely. "Nick, fuck, Nick, fuck… Fuck!"

Ellis finished his orgasm, and Nick took advantaged of the shift in energy, flipping Ellis over onto his back, both hands going to the his hips, lifting and fucking into him. Nick wouldn’t be far to follow.

Ellis moaned, cock still dripping as Nick beat into him, finally coming hard into the younger man, moaning as he did. When he finished, he slumped over onto Ellis, gently pulling out of the kid.

Nick rolled onto his back. Ellis flipped onto his stomach, resting up against Nick's side, both of them still breathing hard. Ellis pressed a hot kiss onto Nick's lips.

"Did that live up to your expectations?" Ellis asked between heavy breaths.

Nick nodded. "Definitely beats masturbating to it."

Ellis laughed, eyelids drooping.

"Hey kid, don't fall asleep. You're on first watch."

"M'kay" Ellis mumbled.

"No, seriously. Kid—"

"K'Nick, no problem…"

"Ellis I swear to God, if you fall asleep—and you're asleep."

Nick shook his head and took first shift, Ellis in his arms and a gun by the bed. Nick wasn’t really mad. He took the time to clean them both up a bit.

After a couple of hours, his watch on the floor beeped, a sound that was supposed to wake him up, but now signaled that it was time to switch with Ellis. Nick gave the kid another 30 minutes, then woke him up. Ellis jumped up comically as Nick shook him awake, expecting danger. Nick had got a smack for that one.

Ellis dressed and climbed into the big chair by the bed, a riffle in hand. He rubbed his eyes heavily, and for a second, Nick was worried he was going to fall back asleep. Ellis just shook his head and grinned at him. "You go'ta sleep, I got this."

Nick snorted as he climbed into a relatively new pair of boxers and got back into bed. "That's what you said last time. Get me killed and I swear to God, I'm going to haunt you."

__________________________________________________

 

Nick awoke from his second sleep shift to the sound of gun shots, coming from close to the house. He glanced over at Ellis, who was already on his feet, worry in his eyes.

"Ro and Coach?" Nick asked, pulling on his pants and shirt as fast as he could, scooping up his gun.

"Oh, I hope so!" Ellis said, practically running from the room. Nick grabbed him by the shirt, keeping him from going any further.

"Don't tell them about last night."

Ellis rolled his eyes. "Shoot Nick, I won't. Not that I think they would mind, but if you say no, then by God, I won't tell. This one time, Keith asked me to not tell—"

Nick slapped a hand heavily on his mouth. "Thank you Ellis. If you keep your mouth shut, I'll teach you how to do that thing—"

Ellis pried the fingers from his mouth, eyes wide. "Oh, that thing with the twist?"

Nick smiled. "Yeah kid, that one."

Ellis gave him a goofy grin, then started towards the door. "Shoot Nick, you ain't gotta say no more, I'm on this."

Nick shook his head as Ellis peered out from the bars in the Safe House doors and pried the lock from its place, letting Coach and Ro in.

Nick clapped Coach on the back and gave Rochelle a quick hug. "Good to see you guys alive."

Ro nodded and smiled at Ellis. "We got your message early this morning and followed it here. Glad you made it in one piece." She gave the kid a tight hug. "Mm, you smell good."

Ellis grinned. "Thanks, I went outside, and took a shower. Nick almost killed me for it, but he apologized later, and I'm sure he appreciated how clean I was last night when we shared a room."

Nick glared at him, but Coach just nodded. "We did the same, I bet Ro would have appreciated it if I had showered beforehand."

"There's plenty of shampoo and soap upstairs and it sure does look like rain out there." Ellis added helpfully.

Coach nodded. "We probably should wait out the rain in here, it can't last forever. I can make a run to the supermarket around the corner for food."

"I'll go with you, Coach." Rochelle said.

Coach nodded and turned to the boys. "You two can stay here and hold down the fort. We'll be close enough that you'll hear it if we need help. You okay with that?"

Nick looked at Ellis, who smirked and nodded. Nick turned to Coach. "Yeah, sounds good. We'll stay out of trouble."

"Yeah," Ellis added, "this one time, I was with—"

"Ellis sweetheart, how about you save that till we get back?" Rochelle said as she grabbed a First Aid Kid and a pack of bullets.

"Shoot, it can wait." Ellis said.

Coach smiled and opened the Safe House door, looking up at the turning skies. "We better go quick, Ro. I hope they've got some of those little cookies left over." He said as he and Ro slipped out from the room.

Ellis locked the door behind him. He turned, opening his mouth to comment but was cut off by Nick, sliding his body up against Ellis', pinning him to the wall. Ellis shuddered and smiled. "We've got some time to ourselves, it seems." Nick murmured.

"I think there was something you were gonna go and teach me?" Ellis said, his face close enough that his lips ghosted against Nick's as he spoke.

"Oh yeah." Nick said, kissing the kid hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr!](https://whisperedwordsofhockey.tumblr.com)


End file.
